Helpless
by Hope Parker
Summary: After an explosion that destroys the Centre, Parker finds herself paralyzed and helpless. She awakens to find herself in Jarod's total care. Will she learn to deal with her situation, or will she break down?
1. Part I

Helpless

(Part 1 of 2)

By: Hope Danielle Parker

Disclaimer: I don't own the Pretender, never will. The song: _Live Again _belongs to Sevendust. I just love the song. 

Author's Note: If this offense anyone, let me know and I will take it off and if I don't have all the facts right, please forgive me.

****

The Centre

Wednesday, 10:18 p.m.

Miss Parker walked up the stone steps of the Centre, just like she did every morning. Nothing was out of the ordinary. She, like always, was dressed in clothes that were designed to intimidate and attract the attention of men. She reached the large doors to the entrance and when she reached out to grab the handles, she was thrown back, as an explosion coursed through the lobby.

The building then began to crumble and collapse, burying Parker and all the innocent people that were in the lobby. The woman was knocked unconscious as the debris began to fall. The rest of the people in the other wings of the Centre felt the explosion. They wondered towards the lobby, to find it destroyed and engulfed in flames. Among the on lookers, were Sydney and Broots. 

"My God…" Sydney said, bringing his hand to his mouth.

Broots blinked as he came to a sudden realization. "Where's Miss Parker? She always enters the building by ten…Do you think she could be trapped under there?"

The older man gazed down at him, then looked up as he heard sirens approaching. "I don't know, Broots. I don't know."

****

Friday, 5:53 p.m.

Parker awoke not knowing where she was. She looked around seeing deep maroon walls. Instantly, she knew she wasn't in a hospital. _Where the hell am I? _She thought, panicking slightly. She struggled to sit up, but found herself unable to move.

"Shit." She cursed out loud. 

"You're awake." A very familiar voice said off to her right.

"Well, they say you're a genius." Parker muttered sarcastically, "How did you get me here?"

"I was one of the people that were going through the ruins of the Centre lobby. I was in full fire-fighting gear and nobody could tell it was me and nobody asked questions." The Pretender replied. 

"Oh." She looked down at herself, finding that she was still clothed in the clothes she had been wearing when the lobby exploded. 

"I didn't think you'd be happy if I changed your clothes while you were unconscious." Jarod explained.

"You were right about that." Said Parker, "What happened to me? Why can't I move?"

"You bruised your spinal cord. There's a lot of swelling and pressure near where the vertebrae is." Answered the man quietly.

"So I'm paralyzed?"

"Temporality in your legs, yes."

Parker exhaled slowly. She didn't like the sound of that. It meant she was helpless. _I'm a Parker. I'm never helpless._ She thought. 

****

But you are. A voice in the back of her head whispered, **You're helpless and there is nothing you can do about it.**

Unwanted tears stung her eyes. She couldn't cry. Tears signified weakness. Unwanted as they were, the tears fell down her cheeks. Jarod walked over to her and sat down on the bed.

He gently touched her cheek, wiping away the tears. He didn't see her cry often. She moved her head away from his touch. The man sighed deeply. She was stubborn, that Parker. He wished that she would stop being so stubborn.

__

But that's like telling the sun to stop shining. He mused as he moved his hand away.

"Penny for your thoughts, Michealina." Jarod said softly.

She glared at him. "Don't call me that. No one's allowed to call me that."

"Then why did you tell me it in the first place?" he asked, referring to when they were children.

"I don't know." She answered wearily. 

He knew better than that, but he didn't push it. Instead, he changed the subject.

"Would you like anything?"

"A nice stiff drink." Was her answer.

"That's not good for your ulcer."

"I don't give a damn."

"I know that." He said, "Anything else?"

"A shower and clean clothes."

"How about a bath and clean clothes?"

"Fine."

Jarod stood and went to the tiny bathroom. Looking at the tub, then looking back at Parker, he shook his head. Her legs were way to long for the tub and with them being paralyzed weren't going to help. He went back to her.

"What is it?" she demanded.

"The tub is too small. And since your legs are paralyzed, you can't fold them."

Parker grumbled something he couldn't understand, then she sighed. "Now what?"

"I'm gonna get take you somewhere else."

"Like the Centre renewal wing?" she said a bit sarcastically. 

"To my house, actually.

"You have a house?" 

"Yep." 

Jarod crossed the room and moved something over to the bed. It took her a few seconds to realize that the object was a wheelchair.

"When did you get that?" she asked.

"While you were unconscious, I did a few tests on you. When I discovered you were paralyzed, I bought it."

"What kind of tests did you do on me?" she demanded.

Ignoring her question, he picked her up. The sudden motion startled Parker. Automatically, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Jarod then placed her gently in the wheelchair. Once seated, she sighed, wondering if she would ever get use to the chair.

"This is just a foldable wheelchair." He told her, "I'll get you a better one."

"You don't have to." 

"I know that, but you're use to the finer things in life."

"As opposed to?"

"Me. Since I grew up inside the Centre, I enjoy the simpler things in life." 

She then watched as he gathered the few things he had scattered on the tiny desk in the corner, and put them in a duffel bag. He was lucky to have everything he needed in a duffel. She, on the other hand, would require two large suitcases. When he was finished, he shouldered the duffel and wheeled her towards the door. He then opened the door and wheeled her outside, then shut the door behind him.

Jarod wheeled Parker outside, to a sleek black car that had been, no doubt, purchased with some of the money he had stolen from numerous Centre back accounts. He opened the passenger side door, turned and picked her up, then placed her in the seat.

In a few quick movements, the man folded the chair, opened up a back seat door and put the chair inside. Jarod made his way around the back of the car and approached the driver side. He opened the door, got in and shut the door.

Casting a quick glance towards Miss Parker, he put on his seatbelt and started the car. Instantly, rock music began playing through the speakers. 

Can't see me, you feel me

Want me, you'll find me

I'll be your everything

Will you call

You need me more and more

When you fall

7:06 p.m.

Jarod and Parker were in the master bedroom of his spacious and exquisite two-story home. Parker sat on the bed and watched as Jarod went into the bathroom. She sighed as she heard the running water. When he re-entered the room, he noticed the drained look on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm so tired. I don't know if I will be able to stay awake."

"I could help you, if you want."

She gave him an unreadable look. 

"We're both grown adults, there's nothing to be ashamed of." He continued.

She chewed her bottom lip. "I don't know."

"Come on, Parker, you can trust me."

"I know that…" she sighed, "Will you help me, Jarod?"

He nodded and walked over to her and knelt down beside the bed. He hesitantly reached up and began to unbutton her shirt. After he undid all of the buttons, he slid the shirt from her shoulders. Her chest and upper shoulders were covered with small cuts and bruises. He decided it would be best to remove her bra and panties last.

The Pretender gently moved her legs so they were on the bed. He then urged her torso down until she was lying on the bed. Jarod unbuttoned her pants and unzipped the zipper, then skimmed them down her legs. The woman uttered a soft cry.

"What is it?" he asked.

Tears, still undesired, filled her eyes. "I couldn't feel that... I could see you do that, but I couldn't feel it!"

He sighed and touched her cheek. "It will take a while, but you will be able to walk and feel again. And I'm going to be here to help you."

She let him wipe away the tears that fell and nodded slowly. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the master bathroom. He set her on the floor and shut off the water. Jarod them knelt beside her and searched her eyes.

"Are you sure that you're okay with this?"

She nodded and uttered three words she never thought she would say to him: "I trust you."

He smiled weakly. "Those are the words I've longed to hear." He muttered.

He reached behind her and unhooked her bra, then slid the garment down her arms. He exhaled slowly before he lifted her waist and removed her panties. _I have never felt so self-conscious in my life. _She thought as Jarod picked her up and placed her in the enormous bathtub. She was happy to find that he had filled the water with bubble bath.

The bubbles covered her nakedness, which made her feel a whole lot better. Jarod reached over her and grabbed the shampoo and a pitcher type glass. He went to the faucet and filled with pitcher full of water. The man then knelt behind where Parker was. He inched her forward. 

"Tilt you head back and close your eyes." Instructed the Pretender.

The woman did just that and had water dumped on her head. She wiped away some water out of her eyes and smiled as Jarod began to wash her hair. It felt good and she was beginning to relax. Jarod was humming softly and she realized that she had never heard him hum before; he sounded good. It had been a good song, it was called: _Live Again _by a group called Sevendust. 

After her bath, Parker was sitting on the bed, wearing on of Jarod's shirts. It was big on her, but it was comfortable. Jarod was on the phone with somebody, possibly his father or Sydney. He ended the conversation and hung up the phone, tossing it carelessly onto the bed. He went to the bed and sat down next to her.

"Who were you talking to?" she asked.

"Joshua." 

"Who's Joshua?"

"My clone."

"Oh." She yawned.

"Tired?"

She nodded and Jarod scooted her up towards the pillows. He lifted her body and moved her under the covers. Parker watched as Jarod removed his shirt and pants, then crossed the room and shut off the light before he got into the bed beside her.

"Good night, Miss Parker." He whispered.

"Good night, Jarod." she murmured.

Saturday, 10:17 a.m.

Parker awoke slowly. She felt a warm presence close to her. Inwardly, she smiled. Outwardly, she turned her head and saw Jarod, asleep on his stomach. She would've never imagined that she would actually wake up in bed with him.

Holding in a chuckle, she looked up at the ceiling. _How am I going to handle this? _She wondered sobering up her emotions. She felt Jarod's hand slid around her stomach and she sighed and decided to do what her first instinct told her; move his hand.

Jarod made a noise then slowly came into consciousness. She looked at him and he smiled slowly. 

"Morning." He murmured.

"Morning." She echoed.

The Pretender stretched and got out of bed. Parker sat up and watched Jarod go to his closet and pulled out a white beater and a pair of baggy black pants. 

"I'm going to take a quick shower." He told her, "Yell if you need me."

With that he went into the bathroom, but left the door open a crack. She sighed as the shower started. She yawned and closed her eyes. Reopening them, she tried to lift her left leg. Nothing. She then tried the right and again got nothing. 

Tears filled her eyes and spilt over her lower lids, flowing in streams down her cheeks. She then hit her right thigh. Nothing. Her right leg. Nothing.

Parker began to sob heart brokenly. The shower stopped. She stopped her sobs and wiped her eyes. She didn't want Jarod to see her cry. It was bad enough he had seen her do it before. 

Jarod, fully dressed, exited the bathroom. He immediately noticed the tear tracks on her cheeks and went to her side. 

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"What the hell do you think?" she cried the tears threatening to come again.

He cupped her cheek with his hand. "You will be able to walk again. This won't be forever."

"I know, I know, but I feel so…so…weak, so helpless." 

He sighed softly. "That's a common emotion to feel." 

"Not for me, Jarod. It isn't." 

"I know."

"Some how, I don't think you do." She whispered quietly.

****

12:06 p.m.

Parker was sitting in her wheelchair, out on the large back porch. She was deep in thought when Jarod appeared behind her. 

"We have visitors." He told her as he wheeled her towards the sliding glass door.

"Who?" asked the woman.

"You'll see." Answered the Pretender opening the door and wheeling her inside.

He wheeled her through the kitchen and into the living room. When she saw who the guests were, she couldn't help but smile.

"Sydney, Broots." She said happily, "What are you doing here?"

The two men each gave her a hug. Usually, she would've pushed them away, but she was too happy to see them.

"Jarod called us a little while ago and told us you were with him." Answered Sydney.

"We were relieve to find out that you were alive." Supplied Broots, "We were really worried about you when we couldn't find you."

"How are you feeling?" asked the psychologist.

"I'm…dealing." 

He nodded thoughtfully, then smiled. "And you must be getting along with Jarod because you haven't tried to shoot him."

The Pretender smiled. "She's beginning to admit she trusts me."

"Am not." She immediately followed.

Jarod mouthed She's lying, to Sydney, who smiled and shook his head. 

The group began talking about what was going on with the Centre, about what they thought happened and why, and about how the search for Jarod's mother was going. At one point, Sydney pulled Jarod away into the kitchen. Once out of earshot, Sydney's face grew concerned.

"How long do you think she will be paralyzed?" he asked.

"I don't know. It will be a while, though." 

"How is she holding up?"

Jarod sighed. "Not to good. She feels helpless. I've seen her cry twice." He shook his head, "She doesn't like this at all."

"How comfortable is she feeling with you helping her?"

The genius smiled. "She's pretty comfortable. She told me she trusts me… I had to help her take a bath."

Sydney nodded. "Ah. I guess she's beginning to realize that she will always have you to rely on."

"I hope so." 

The two men went back into the living room and found Miss Parker and Broots having a conversation about his daughter, Debbie. Sydney looked at his watch.

"I'd hate to interrupt, but we really should be heading back now, Broots." He said.

"Okay, Syd." Broots said.

He then leaned over and gave Parker a hug and said: "Good-bye."

After him, Sydney gave her a hug and said his good-bye. 

Jarod walked the two men to the door. As Sydney and Broots left the house, Sydney turned to his Pretender.

"Let us know if anything happens." He said.

"Of course, Sydney." Answered Jarod with a warm smile.

He then watched as Sydney and Broots drove away. Sighing softly, he went back inside. Inside the living room, Parker sighed.

"Are you hungry, Miss Parker?" asked Jarod as he walked to her.

"Not really."

"Come on, Parker. You haven't eaten anything in four days."

Her eyes grew wide. "Has it really been that long?"

"Yes." 

Her stomach growled suddenly. "I guess I am hungry." She smiled.

Jarod wheeled her into the kitchen and made her lunch. As they ate, Parker's mind wandered to the time they had spent on the Island of Carthis and how close they had been to kissing. She also remembered when Jarod tried to hold her hands in the limo as they waited to board a Centre jet, in an effort to convince her that she could change the way their story was ending. She remembered the hurt look in his eyes as she shoved his hands away. She now felt suddenly horrible about how she acted towards him, since he was always the one person that was with her, giving her support as she went through the hardest times of her life.

"What are you thinking about?" his voice broke through her thoughts.

"Nothing…" she answered not wanting to tell him what she had been thinking, out of fear she would sound all mushy. 

Jarod didn't pressure her. Instead, he went to the freezer and got out some ice cream. He then got a spoon from the silverware drawer and sat back down. He smiled as he began eating the frozen delight. _Mmm… ice cream is good_. He thought. 

Around two o'clock, Parker lay in Jarod's bed, watching some TV show. It was a soap opera called _Passions. _In it the special effects were cheesy and the plot was weird, but overall it was an entertaining thing to watch. It was helping cure her boredom. The Pretender entered the room, glanced at the TV, watched for a few seconds, then looked at Parker. 

"What the hell are you watching?" he asked with a laugh.

She shrugged. "It was on, so I decided to watch it. It's weird, but it's okay."

He smiled, shook his head, and left the room. Parker turned her focus back to the show. After _Passions_, she had immediately fallen asleep. 

****

5:44 p.m.

Jarod was downstairs, in his office, typing on his Haliburton. He was writing another novel. This time, it was going to be about Miss Parker and his journey on the Island of Carthis. After a while, he took a break and went upstairs to check on Parker.

He found her still asleep, looking very much like an angel, although he would never tell her that. Smiling to himself, he went downstairs, and returned to his office. This time, he opened one of the desk drawers, and pulled out a DSA. He popped it into the computer and watched as disk began to play.

__

"I've finished my simulation, Sydney." Eleven year old Jarod announced.

"Very good, Jarod." His mentor said sounding proud, "And you set a new record."

The camera panned upward, showing that they weren't the only ones in the office. Eleven year old Miss Parker stood atop the stair case, watching quietly as Jarod had worked on his SIM. She walked down the stairs, causing both Sydney and Jarod to look over at her.

"Well, hello, Miss Parker." Sydney said politely, "How are you today?"

"Hi, Sydney." Answered the girl, "I'm good. Can Jarod and I play for a little while?"

"Of course." Said the man, "If you'll excuse me, I have some paperwork to finish."

With that he left the room. The two children shared a smile. 

"Hey Jarod." Little Miss Parker said, "Have you ever heard of a game called hide-and-go-seek?"

The Pretender shook his head.

The girl smiled. "Do you want me to teach you?"

The boy nodded.

Before Jarod could finish watching the DSA, he heard a loud thump come from upstairs. _Shit._ He thought, rushing upstairs to his bedroom. When he entered the room, he found Miss Parker lying on the floor.

"Miss Parker!" he cried rushing over to her, "Are you all right?"

She nodded as he helped her into a sitting position. "Yeah…I forgot I was paralyzed and tried to get off the bed by myself."

"I told you if you wanted me, just yell for me."

"I know." She said as he picked her up and placed her on the bed, "I just don't want to rely on you so much…"

"Why?" demanded Jarod, sitting down beside her.

"I've been horrible to you and yet you're always there for me, always helping me. I don't deserve your help."

"I always help the people I care about, Parker."

"Why would you want to help me?" she asked, "I'm a bitch!"

He gave her a look. "_I _help you because of what we had as children and what we almost had on the Island of Carthis."

"What would you call we almost had on the island?"

"The new beginning. An end to a crazy five years and a start of something we've both known and needed for a long time."

"And that would be…?"

"Think about it." He answered exiting the room and leaving her to her thoughts.

****

6:04 p.m.

Jarod was taking yet another break from writing. He went upstairs to see if Parker had figured out the answer. When he entered the room, the woman threw a pillow at him. 

"Still don't have a clue yet, huh?" he asked as he ducked.

"No!" she cried, "Tell me!"

He walked to the bed and sat down, looking into her eyes.

"Love, Parker." He said, "We both need real love and I know you hate to admit it, but when we were on that island, we had something going on between us."

"And that made you think I love you?"

"You did once…"

"I was a child then…"

"Do you, Michealina?"

"Maybe…"

"Yes or No."

She gnawed her bottom lip. _Do I?_ She wondered, closing her eyes. Parker then began to concentrate, focusing on her Inner Sense for guidance. **The answer is right in front of you, my darling.** Her mother's voice whispered amongst the others, **This was part of my plan. For you to be loved and cherished by a good, kind, loving soul. Jarod has, and will always, be there for you. What you feel for him is _real_ love. Trust your heart, my darling, it will show you the way. **

Her mother's voice and the others disappeared and she reopened her eyes. Jarod was staring at her, awaiting her answer. A lump formed in her throat. She swallowed hard. Tears filled her eyes and she smiled slowly.

"I love you, Jarod." She said, voice shaking, "I always have."

He kissed her forehead. "We won't be alone anymore." He whispered happily.

****

A month later

11:20 p.m.

Parker lay awake beside Jarod. She stared up at the ceiling, pondering many things. _Can I really balance love and work, whenever I get back to it? _She wondered. **You're a Parker. **A voice answered, **You can handle anything.** She smiled and closed her eyes.

She awoke not too much later to a burning sensation in her legs. She cried out in shock and in pain, waking her sleeping boyfriend. He sat up and looked over at her, concern masking his features.

"What is it?" he asked.

She laughed through the pain and answered: "My legs are burning. I can feel again! And it hurts like a bitch!"

Jarod smiled and laughed as he got out of bed and went into the bathroom, returning with two pills and a glass of water. She gratefully accepted the pills and quickly took them. 

"Tomorrow we can begin with physical therapy." He said getting back into bed.

"That's gonna be a trip." Declared Parker. 

"It'll take a while, but you'll be able to walk and feel again in no time." Answered Jarod.

"I can't wait." She told him with a smile. 


	2. Part II

****

For Disclaimer see Part 1. 

The songs are "Home" by 12 Stones and "Aerials" by System of a Down. The bands own the music, I just love the songs. 

Narcissus in Chains belongs to Laurell K. Hamilton, I just love the book. And if forgot to mention anything else I don't own, I'm sorry and don't sue!

P.S. Later on I wrote a flash back (You'll know when) and I'm not sure about what year I should've set it at, so if I messed up somehow, sorry.

Helpless

(Part 2 of 2)

****

Three weeks later

Thursday, 1:55 p.m.

It had been three weeks since Miss Parker had gotten the feeling back in her legs. Since then, she had started doing therapy, and was getting stronger everyday. Sydney and Broots had visited a few times since they heard the news. They also informed her that everyone at the Centre thought that she was dead. That didn't bother her one bit. 

It was a blessing to her, actually. She got to enjoy her freedom. It left her to deal with important things in her life. Like figuring out what things Jarod still hadn't discovered and most importantly, loving him. Life was good.

She was sitting atop a padded table, her hair up in a high ponytail, and a white towel wrapped around her body. Jarod entered the room and smiled at her. 

"You ready?" he asked.

She nodded and moved her legs onto the tabletop and laid on her stomach. The man walked over to her and paused.

"Do you want any scented oil?" he asked teasingly.

"You can save _that_ for later." She replied with a grin.

Chuckling, Jarod began to massage her legs. Parker moaned quietly and closed her eyes. She was drifting to sleep, when the doorbell rang. The Pretender stopped his work and went to the door, despite the brunette's disappointed groan. He opened the door and smiled at the visitors. 

"Hello Sydney, Broots." He greeted them.

"Hello Jarod." Replied his mentor.

The Pretender gestured for them to enter, which they did. 

"How's Miss Parker?" asked Broots.

"Good. I was just massaging her legs. It helps for when her leg muscles cramp up."

He led his guests into the other room. Parker was still lying on the table, waiting patiently for him to return. The woman, eyes still closed, smiled.

"Hello Syd, Broots." She said.

Sydney and Jarod smiled while Broots was confused. 

"How did you know?" he asked her.

"My Inner Sense told me you were coming. Plus you're the only people that visit."

The Pretender and his mentor chuckled while the techie just smiled. Jarod returned to massaging her legs.

"How are you, Parker?" asked Sydney.

"I'm good. I can feel. I'm working on walking. I'm in love. Life is good."

Sydney smiled, happy for her both on her therapy and her finally finding love. The group talked for a while until Jarod finished massaging her legs and the moved into another room, then they continued talking.

"How is it like at the Centre now that Raines is in charge and I'm 'dead'?" asked Parker.

"Lot's more security. The hunt for Jarod is low key. Lyle is leading the search and he's turned into Raines's right hand man."

The woman snorted. "That isn't surprising. Is the lobby fixed yet?"

"No, not yet. The workers are slow." He looked at Jarod, "Did you have anything to do with that?"

The man smiled. "Maybe."

****

6:40 pm

Jarod and Parker had finished eating dinner and were upstairs in his bedroom, lying on the bed. Her head rested on his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat. She smiled and ran her fingers up and down his chest, slowly, leisurely. She was happy that she and Jarod were together and that their relationship wasn't based on sex, like it was with basically all of her ex- boyfriends. The only other boyfriend she had that loved her for her and not for sex was Thomas.

She snuggled closer to him, wondering what it would be like with him. They agreed that they would have sex when she was at full strength. Jarod craned his neck down and kissed the top of her head. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Jarod looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms and smiled. This had to be the best thing in his life. He had a true love and was happy. Yep, life was good. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

****

Friday, 12:56 p.m.

"Where are you taking me?" Parker asked from her place in the passenger seat of Jarod's car.

"It's a surprise." Answered the Pretender with a smile.

"Tell me." she said with a pout.

"No."

She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. She then leaned over and turned on the radio. Once again, rock music filled the car.

****

You are there 

When I need you

Sew me up

When I bleed through

The endless cloth of lies

Surrounding me

Everything that I am

You have given me

The lesson that I learned

Are bringing me home

It's everything that I need

It's all the truth that I believe

Right where I need to be

Just bring me home

Parker drifted off to sleep while listening to the music. Jarod smiled. He had just gotten a video message from his father, Major Charles. The Major had some good news and refused to tell Jarod over the V.M. So the Pretender had to go to see his father, who had bought a house out in Michigan. He had a long drive ahead of them.

****

6:21 p.m.

Traverse City, Michigan

Jarod pulled up into the rocky driveway up to his dad's house. He glanced over at his passenger, who still slept undisturbed. Shaking his head, he stopped the car, and unbuckled his seatbelt before he shook Parker gently.

"Wake up, Michealina." He said, "We're here."

The woman groaned and opened her eyes, looking out the car window. "Where in the hell is 'here'?"

"Traverse City."

"Where?"

"It's by Lake Michigan."

"We're in Michigan and I slept all of the way here?!"

"Yup." He answered getting out of the car and walking over to her side of the car.

Jarod opened the door and helped her out of the car. Parker looked out at the large two-story cabin style house. She, arm in arm with Jarod, walked up to the door, all the while wondering why they were there. At the door, the Pretender knocked loudly. They waited about five-point-two seconds before someone opened the door.

She was shocked to see Major Charles in the doorframe. He was just as shocked to see her. 

"What is she doing here?" his voice held no threatening tone, just curiosity. 

"She's been living with me for a month and three plus weeks." Jarod told him.

The Major looked slightly puzzled.

"It's an interesting story." His son told him.

At his side, Parker began sway slightly. Jarod's father immediately noticed and moved out of the doorframe and allowed them to enter. The couple walked through the foyer and made their way into the living room. Once inside, Parker sat down on a plush, comfortable, white couch. Jarod sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"So what is this all about?" Jarod asked Major Charles.

"You'll see." He told his son with a smile, "Now what is going on with you and her?"  


"It started with the Centre lobby being blown up. And Parker was buried in the ruins. I found her and took her with me." Jarod started, "I did some tests on her and discovered that she was temporarily paralyzed in her legs. She didn't take it well, but she was strong and dealt with it."

"Then a month later, I got the feeling back in my legs and then I started with therapy." Parker concluded, "And we're in love." She smiled at Jarod.

The Major smiled. "I'm happy for you two." He said. 

There was a sound of footsteps coming from upstairs and loud rock music began to play. The older man smiled and shook his head. 

"Joshua loves rock music." 

"So does Jarod." Said Parker.

The music got louder and the three could now make out the words.

****

Life is a waterfall

We're one in the river

And one again after the fall

Swimming through the void

We hear the word

We lost ourselves

But we find it all…

Suddenly the rock music stopped and three sets of footsteps could be heard coming in their direction. They all looked towards the staircase to see Joshua, Jarod's sister Emily, and a woman with scarlet hair coming down the stairs. Jarod's eyes went wide and he stood up.

"Mom?" he said.

Margaret nodded and went to her son, hugging him tightly as her body would let her. Jarod hugged her back and let tears of happiness fall down his cheeks. Parker watched the scene playing out in front of her and couldn't help but feel the happiness for Jarod. He had finally had his family. And they were all together.

Parker felt a tiny sting of envy also. She wished that her family could've been closer. But obviously, work at the Centre ruled their lives. She smiled, still very happy for Jarod and his family. She watched as Jarod parted from the embrace and wiped his eyes.

Margaret looked at her and smiled warmly. There was a spark of reflectance in her eyes. 

"You look more and more like your mother." She said her voice was soft spoken.

Parker smiled back. "That's what everyone tells me."

She studied the woman. The woman with scarlet hair looked much more livelier since she had saw her. Margaret's hair was down and curled. Her skin was pale and flawless and her arms had healed. Jarod's mother looked up at her and smiled a bit sadly.

"I wish you could've known your mother better. She was a great woman." She told her.

"Do you think you could tell me about my mother?" Parker asked.

"Of course, my dear." Margaret led the younger woman out of the living room and through the kitchen, out to the patio. 

The women sat down in comfortable patio chairs.

"I was in Blue Cove when I met your mother." The woman with scarlet hair started, "I had just gotten a tip on where Jarod was when your mother approached me. She said she could help me get Jarod back." 

__

The Centre 1967

Catherine Parker stood beside Margaret and watched as the woman with scarlet hair stared sadly at her son through the plexiglass. On the other side of the glass, Jarod sat with Miss Parker. They were talking on the staircase and smiling at each other. The young girl said something and the young boy smiled and held her hand. Catherine's expression was also sad as she watched her daughter.

The two mother's had a lot in common. They both wished they could be with their children, but sadly due to the Centre, they couldn't be. Margaret placed her hand on the glass and sighed softly. Catherine placed a hand on her shoulder. The other woman looked at her, tears in her eyes. 

"We need to go." Mrs. Parker said softly. 

The woman with scarlet hair nodded and wiped away her tears. Together they left the Centre.

"After that, your mother and I met again a few times. The last time we met, she told me never give up my search for Jarod and the truth. And to go through with the plan." Concluded Margaret.

"What was the plan?"

The woman with scarlet hair smiled. "The plan your mother had for you is already beginning to unfold."

Parker smiled and the woman grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. Jarod came out onto the patio and smiled. He sat down beside Parker. She had never seen him so happy. Her heart melted.

__

So this is what true love is like. She thought as Jarod began talking to his mother. 

****

10:46 p.m.

Parker and Jarod decided to stay the night. They settled in the guest room. The brunette smiled at her boyfriend, who seemed to be glowing. She chuckled. 

"I finally have a family!" the Pretender said happily, collapsing on the bed beside her. 

"I'm so happy for you, Jarod." Parker said kissing him.

He kissed her back. They broke apart and smiled. Jarod stretched out beside her. Parker reached over on the end table and grabbed the TV remote. Turning on the TV, she began to channel surf. 

She finally stopped on _Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves _starring Kevin Kosener. _Jarod's like Robin Hood. _She mused as she began to drift off to sleep; _He takes money from the Centre and gives it to those in need._

****

Saturday, 12:32 p.m.

Parker, Jarod, Joshua, and Emily had decided to go to Lake Michigan. It was a beautiful day, ninety-two degrees and not a cloud in the sky. They stood on the beach of Platt River, which flowed into Lake Michigan. The second they found a place to put the blanket; Joshua took off his shirt and ran into the river and went under. Parker chuckled and sat down on the large blanket. 

She took off her shirt and shorts and stretched out. _I need the color. _She thought closing her eyes. She heard Emily tell Jarod that she was going to take a walk along the beach. Parker felt Jarod's presence beside her. She opened her eyes and looked over at Jarod. 

He looked back at her and grinned devilishly. _I don't like that look on his face. _She thought. Suddenly, Jarod was picking her up and carrying her. 

"Put me down!" she cried, then she looked down and saw that he was standing in the river, "Don't put me down!" 

Laughing, he replied, "Make up your mind."

He continued to carry her through the river and to the sand bar on the other side that led to Lake Michigan. Instantly, Parker realized his "evil" plan.

"Don't you dare!" she told him.

"Do what?" he asked innocently, he then grinning and shifted his hold on her, "This?"

With saying that, he threw her into the ice-cold lake. Parker screamed before she went under. When she resurfaced, Jarod was laughing at her. She growled at him, which made him laugh even harder. She stood and grabbed him.

"You're mine, genius!" she said as she pushed him into the water.

Unfortunately, Jarod, in one quick movement, grabbed her and brought her down with him. They surfaced and laughed happily. They got out of the freezing water and walked along the sandbar. The couple walked until they saw a two people attempting to play volleyball. The players were a man and a woman.

When the woman spotted them, she walked over to them. She had jet-black hair with lilac highlights that went down to her waist. Her skin was naturally tan. Her eyes were the color of her highlights. She appeared to be at least five-three. She also had a tattoo on her upper left arm.

"Hi." She said, "I'm Hope. Wanna play volleyball with us?"

"Do you make it a habit to talk to strangers?" asked Parker.

"Sure. It's a great way to meet new people." Answered the woman, "Do you wanna play?"

"Sure." Jarod said.

"Coolio!" said Hope happily, "It's men against women."

"Yeah." Her male companion said, "And the men will win!"

Parker turned to Hope, "Is he always this cocky?" 

The other woman shrugged, "Sometimes. But he's a great guy."

"I'm Michealina, by the way." Said the brunette, "And my companion is Jarod."

"Do you have a last name?" asked Hope.

"Parker. Everyone calls me that anyways."

The raven-haired woman smiled. "My guy is Ryan. He's such a jock."

"And you're not?" 

"Nope." Hope grinned, "I'm a rocker."

"Hey!" Ryan said loudly, "Are you two finished with your little girl talk?"

"Bite me!" replied his girlfriend, she then turned to Parker, "You ready to play?" 

"Yup." Answered the brunette.

****

1:17 p.m.

The woman had won the game by ten points. Ryan showed his sportsmanship by picking up Hope and tossing her into the lake. The raven-haired woman laughed it off and then surprised Jarod and Parker by picking Ryan up and tossing him in the water. Off the looks on Parker and Jarod's faces, Hope shrugged.

"I may be short, but I'm strong." She grinned.

The couple laughed as Ryan made his way over to them. 

"Hey, guys!" Joshua said coming over to them, "Emily is taking me to go get some ice cream, wanna come?"

Parker and Jarod looked at each other. The woman knew ice cream was one of Jarod's weaknesses. 

"Sure." Said the Pretender.

"Okay!" Josh said going back to where Emily was.

Parker turned to Hope and grinned. "It was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you, too." Agreed the raven haired woman, "But before you go…" she trailed off as she went to her blanket and got a pen and a piece of paper out her bag and wrote something on it, then went back to the group, "Here. It's my home and cell numbers. If you ever want to get in touch, you can."

Parker was very touched by the gesture. She didn't really have a lot of friends. 

"Thank you." She said to Hope, "I really mean it."

Hope smiled. "You're welcome."

Jarod and Parker walked away towards where Emily and Joshua were waiting. Then the group left the beach, packed the car, and drove to a Dairy Queen_. _Joshua got a chocolate dipped vanilla cone while Emily got a blizzard with peanut butter cups. Jarod and Parker decided to get a hot fudge sundae and split it. The group found a picnic table and sat down, enjoying their ice cream.

****

3:30 p.m.

The nice, hot sunny day took a surprising turn by becoming dark and rainy. The group had returned to the house before the rain had started. Parker and Jarod sat in the living room, looking out the big picture window. The woman got the sudden urge to go out into the rain. It was something she had been denied as a child, but always wanted to do. 

She looked at Jarod and grinned. She stood up and reached for him. The Pretender looked mildly confused.

"Come outside with me." She said.

"It's raining, Parker!" objected Jarod.

"So what? I've always wanted to play in the rain. I know you haven't played in the rain either. It'll be a first for the both of us."

"I don't know…" 

"Come on," she pouted, "Please…"

"All right." He gave in.

"Yay." Said Parker, grabbing his hand and leading him out of the living room.

They went outside. The woman let go of Jarod's hand and spun on her heel, laughing. The Pretender grabbed her and spun her around. They danced together, swaying slowly back and forth. They danced until they saw lightning, then went into the house. Margaret stood in the foyer and handed them towels, then walked away shaking her head and smiling. 

Parker and Jarod went upstairs to the guestroom to get changed. Inside the room, Jarod shut the door behind them. Parker unzipped her shorts and peeled them off, then tossing them into the bathroom. Jarod removed his shirt and tossed it into the bathroom. Parker found it hard to keep her eyes off of Jarod and she ended up meeting his gaze.

They moved towards each other and wrapped their arms around each other. The woman kissed him passionately. Returning the kiss, Jarod began to untie her bathing suit top.

"Are you sure?" he asked when they parted.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life." Answered Parker, "I love you, Jarod."

"I love you, too Michealina."

They kissed again…

****

5:15 p.m.

Parker lay in Jarod's arms. She drew the sheet up around her naked body. Sighing contentedly, she closed her eyes. Her lover kissed her forehead and smiled at her. He held her tightly.

"Michealina?" he said.

"Hmmm?"

"I have a question for you."

"Spit it out." She said lazily.

"Are you ready for a life with me?"

She opened her eyes and looked into his dark gaze. "You had to ask?"

"Is that a 'yes'?'

"That was a: 'if you are a genius and you know me better than I know myself, why did you have to ask such a ridiculous question when you know I'm going to say 'of course'?"

Chuckling, Jarod murmured, "I'm glad we got that all figured out." Then kissed her on the lips. 

****

The Next Day

Jarod and Parker had returned to his house and while the Pretender searched the internet, his lover was enjoying a nice bubble bath, while reading a book called Narcissus in Chains. Towards the end of her bubble bath, Jarod entered the bathroom. 

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

She raised an eyebrow and tossing the book to the floor. "For what?"

"_Our_ first pretend."

****

The End


End file.
